fan_power_rangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Emperor Morale
"The Universe isn't big enough for the three of us!" -Morale to Emperor Mavro and Emperor Majorus Emperor Morale is an alien warlord after the Sacred Crystals known as "Knight Crystals". After his seal millions of years ago by Zordon, he was reawakened by his most loyal servant, Domitraitor. Character History Wild Knights: As seen in a flashback: After the birth of Zordon, Emperor Morale was determined to destroy Zordon beside his servants, Domitriator, Headron, Spikor, Lady Bugsphere, and his Bazon Foot Soldiers. Emperor Morale battled Zordon, as he was the Red Mighty Morphin Ranger. Morale was sealed away by a burst from Zordon's power, as were Domitraitor, Headron, Spikor, Lady Bugsphere, and the Bazons. 65 million years later, Domitraitor returns to Earth with Bazons to take over in Morale's final words; "Defeat the rangers in the next era, Domitraitor, or be sealed forever!". Spikor's Revenge: Morale's voice can be heard as Spikor betrayed him and his fellow team leaders, after a great distress came to Spikor from Morale, Spikor was destroyed by the Wild Knight rangers. Rise of the Emperor: Morale returns after being unsealed by Domitratior, and decides to promote Domitraitor to his 2nd-in-Command general. Montisemo, one of Morale's greatest monsters, is sent after the rangers aside Sickle, a Nighlok Warlord. Morale announces to all villains across the universe, including Master Xandred, Serrator, Prince Vekar, Prince Vrak, Emperor Mavro, Emperor Majorus, Sledge, Snide, Goldwing, Lord Arcanon, Emperor Butterdie, Lord Tronlor, Creator Devius, Galvanax, Madame Odius, Badonna, and many other villains, to team up to destroy the Neo-Saban Era Rangers, and finally take over Earth. Flat Defeat: Morale commands Creepox and the Messenger to hold off the Wild Knight rangers, until he comes up with a new monster. After the destruction of the duo, Morale finally obtains some Greenzilla eggs from Sledge, by force. Morale sends a group of Bazons and Vivix, and commands Domitraitor to open the Greenzilla eggs. The Rangers destroy the last of the Bazons and Vivix, Morale sends down five Greenzillas. They're defeated, forcing Morale to retreat his ships. He claims that his minions are all but weak, and becomes enraged. He then comes up with a plot to destroy the rangers. Undefeated Champion: Morale sends Bazons and Vivix along with five more Greenzillas to distract the rangers. Morale then sends down Domitraitor, Headron and Lord Tronlor. After the defeat of Lord Tronlor, Morale comes down personally, and badly injures all the rangers. Domitratior, Headron and him retreat after Morale claims this was just the beginning of his terrible reign. Chaos Reigns Wildly: Morale sends in even more Greenzillas, tiring the Rangers out greatly. Morale strikes them down with lightning, and sends down Vivizords and Papirox. The rangers destroy the monsters, and Morale finally sends down Master Xandred down with Octoroo and some Moogers. Xandred is defeated, but Octoroo captures Kimberly, and brings her to Morale's ship. Morale puts Kimberly in a deep sleep, to see where the location of their base is. Morale claims it's only a matter of time before he takes all the Knight Crystals, as he takes the Purple Knight Crystal. Stranger Ranger Danger: Morale comes up with a plan to convert Redacore into a wild beast to capture more rangers. Tommy becomes infuriated when Morale returns with Redacore. Redacore summons Armada Royal Guard to help him destroy the rangers. Redacore is powered up by the Purple Knight Crystal. Tommy quickly takes it back, and destroys Redacore while the others destroy the Royal Guard. Morale is furious, and retreats. Hot Date: Morale plots to send Bigs and Bluefur after the Rangers. Bigs and Bluefur refuse, but Domitraitor forces them to go and cause chaos. Bigs and Bluefur fight strongly against the Rangers, but are eventually destroyed by the side of Loogies. Morale then sends Spyclops to secretly get into the rangers base when Robo Knight picks up an umbrella. As planned, Spyclops infiltrates the rangers' base, but was destroyed after the Rangers left, as Robo Knight thought there was something wrong with the umbrella to begin with. Morale is furious, and threatens to send down Bazons, Domitraitor said it isn't worth it, Morale becomes angry, and yells at Domitraitor. The Problem with Essence: Morale comes up with a plot to make the three greatest Nighlok monsters go after the Rangers, and Deker agrees to fight one more time beside the trio. Arachinator, Skarf, and Gigertox enter, and Deker claims they're weak. Morale assures him they were Master Xandred's greatest accomplishments. The Rangers are searching for the Last Prism, and Morale becomes interested, he commands Headron watch out for this particular "Prism". Deker, and the three monsters come out of bushes, and they attack the Wild Knight rangers. The Samurai rangers come out and help, forcing Deker to retreat. The trio of monsters were destroyed, and also destroyed in giant form. Headron suspects where the Last Prism is, and tells Morale. A group of Moogers, Spitfangs and Bazons go with Headron and Deker to the Sacred Temple of Aura, to get the Last Prism. Moogers and Spitfangs fight all the Samurai rangers except Jayden, making him assume Deker wanted to fight him. Deker fights and loses to Jayden, and the others catch up. By the time they get to the temple, Headron already has the Last Prism, and he vanishes with the Bazons. Morale is thrilled with Headron's success, and takes the Last Prism, and begins to charge it with power. Majorus confronts him, and claims he's sick of serving under his reign. Morale ignores him at first, but when Majorus attacks him, he uses the Last Prism to ultimately destroy him in one beam of fiery light. Holy Cow!: Morale sends down Sergeant Tread and a group of Moogers to distract the chaos caused by Emperor Butterdie and his crew. Lord Arcanon, Singe, Screech, Conductro, and Doomwing cause chaos by his side. The Dino Charge rangers interfere, and are badly injured by the six villains. Vivix and Spikeballs hold the ten rangers down, but Heckyl and Keeper attempt to attack them. The Wild Knight rangers come in after destroying the Moogers and Sergeant Tread. They fight the crew, and win. Arcanon and his minions retreat, leaving Butterdie in the dust. The rangers have trouble defeating him, but eventually destroy him. He grows to mega form, and is destroyed again. Domitraitor claims to Morale it's a huge loss, but Morale claims it's exactly what he needed to happen, leaving Domitraitor in utter confusion. The Ultimate Battle Begins: Morale sends down a group of monsters to overwhelm the rangers. Toxeita, Spinferno, Mutata, Luviewer, Wolfing, among other monsters fight the Rangers, and are destroyed. Morale sends Headron, Domitratior and a group of Bazons on a special task to get a power surge from the rangers weapons. They succeed, and come back to Morale. Morale shrinks the power into the Last Prism, only leaving their remaining power. Morale claims it's been a successful day, and goes into a room to take a long slumber until he needed to fight again. Over the Rainbow: Morale telepathically tells Domitraitor to send Mavro down to Earth to either be destroyed there, or destroyed on the ship. He later wakes up noting it's time for the finale to begin against the Power Rangers. Intermediate Shot: Morale commands Lady Bugsphere to make a list of unused monsters to be sent after all five sets of Rangers. During his ordeal, he commands Headron to to check on the status of a Timehole Domitraitor activated to bring previous villains back through time. After the defeat of many of Bugsphere's listed monsters, Morale takes a shot at the Rangers injuring all of the Dino Charge and Ninja Steel teams. Domitratior comes to Morale's aide to order the invasion be started. After the defeat of the remaining monsters, Morale laughs manically as the Timehole has completely opened up. The Timehole: Morale starts bringing back monsters through time. Meanwhile, the Samurai, Megaforce and Wild Knight rangers are put into a trap, concluding it was Domitraitor's work. Headron sends down a group of Bazons, Vivix, Moogers, and X-Borgs to invade a large company for technology. Morale becomes distraught as Tommy and Katherine are dangerously close to the coordinates bellow their ship. Domitraitor suggests an idea to blast them while they're in range, Morale agrees almost immediately, but before the blaster was set on target, a large group of Loogies and Kudabots led the duo to fighting them. Morale becomes frustrated, but Domitraitor notes two ranger teams are out of commission. Domitraitor lastly suggests an ambush on the Samurai and Megaforce rangers. Unfortunately for the rangers, Morale, Domitraitor, Headron and Lady Bugsphere ambush them, leaving Bazons in charge on the ship. In Morale's risk, their ship is destroyed by an ambush of the other Wild Knight rangers. Morale becomes furious and somewhat upset of the loss of his ship, but to him, it was worth it when his crew badly injured the Samurai and Megaforce rangers after much battle with foot soldiers. Morale returns to a back-up ship, while Domitraitor, Headron and Lady Bugsphere command more power to be thrown at the rangers. The Takeover: Morale is in success as there is only one ranger team to put down of commission. The Wild Knight rangers struggle to defeat more foot soldiers in the area. The four other teams are resting in their base with Gosei, Tensou, Keeper and Heckyl. However, Domitraitor notices a building underground nearby, and goes to investigate. Headron is confused to what he is doing, but Morale senses he's onto something huge. Domitraitor sneaks into the base with the resting rangers and the allies. He notices the rangers are weak, and so he comes into their area and blasts all their weapons, ranger keys, shiba discs, dino chargers, and ninja power stars to smithereens. Keeper and Heckyl fight Domitraitor, only to be defeated. Gosei states that Morale will never rule the galaxy, and Domitraitor destroys him. Morale meanwhile rises for his success, and commands to Bugsphere that the monster invasion to start. Domitraitor escapes only to be blown forwards, thinking the rangers didn't escape alive. However, Morale still senses their presence, and orders Domitraitor telepathically to destroy them before they come up with another plan or get another base. Morale laughs at the defeat of the rangers, and the five-part finale begins. Extinction of Humanity: Morale's success allows villains from the past be reborn to fight against all the rangers at once. Domitraitor and Headron go beside Morale to witness the extinction of humanity. Morale, in distress about Headron's weakness, commands Headron to go and fight the rangers as well. Tommy and Headron duel as the other Wild Knight rangers stress while fighting many hundred monsters. Morale states Headron will not make it out alive, and tells Domitraitor to release the rest of the reborn villains. Headron is destroyed pleading Morale to supersize him. Morale first ignores his plea, but couldn't think of a reason why not. Morale signals a Bazon to active the supergrow, and it does. The Wild Knight rangers are forced to join forces to destroy Headron. Luckily, the Samurai, Megaforce, Dino Charge and Ninja Steel rangers are fully rested, and ready to fight. Morale becomes furious, and orders Lady Bugsphere to attempt to release more monsters. Bugsphere fails to find more villains, and Morale angrily orders the bosses and generals of past empires to attack the rangers at once. Headron is meanwhile destroyed, stating that he failed his master, and deserves what he gets. Morale isn't completely at a loss as Domitraitor made a point earlier to Headron about a method to destroy humanity. Morale comes up with a final plot to make this happen. Ultimate Showdown: Morale pulls the revived monsters to another location to cause havoc. Domitraitor requests to be apart of his final plan, and Morale agrees it is his place to do so. Lady Bugsphere leads the Wild Knight rangers to their location, only for her doom to be found. Morale insisted that she played her purpose, as well as Headron, and he and Domitraitor go down to battle the rangers. Morale states to the rangers they have destroyed enough of his minions, and teases them into becoming angered. Tommy attacks Morale by himself, only to be knocked onto the ground by a large blast from Morale's fingertips. Morale strikes a dangerous path as he claims his birth father would be so disappointed in him. Tommy becomes furious and viciously attacks Morale. Domitraitor meanwhile fights the Wild Knight rangers, as Morale struggles nothing to defeat Tommy. Morale defeats Tommy without an issue. Tommy does however get back up and strike him down with all he has. Morale lays defeated as Domitraitor thinks his master is defeated, only to be surprised by Morale morphing into another form. In Morale's new form, he viciously pushes Domitraitor out of the way, and strikes down all the Wild Knight rangers. His fury brought him to demorph them easily, and left them there to pass away in misery. Morale and Domitraitor go back up to the ship to not cause human extinction, only to freeze all humans in time forever. Destruction of Earth: Morale in his new form comes up with the final part of his plan. As the younger rangers fight truthfully, they begin to fail as not one monster has been defeated in the attack. Tommy has never been more close to giving up, but stands up and winds in his knowledge to go after Morale alone. Morale states to Domitraitor he is okay on his own, Domitraitor then denies his request to leave, and Morale becomes furious. He attacks Domitraitor, only for him to ask himself where his master truly is. Domitraitor leaves, running, and goes after Tommy for somehow changing his master. Morale starts rapidly enlarging monsters. He began to enlarge Tooya, Rofer, Robtish, Rhinosnarus, Switchbeast, Epoxar, Maldan, Gigertox, Scaraba, Yuffo, Virox, Hisser, Mummy, Pyschotick, Headridge, Tentacus, General Peluso, Turtleini, Iceage, Stingrage, Meteor, Nightmare, Game Face, Professor Strickler, Badussa, among many more monsters. The younger rangers are close to defeat, as Morale powers up a clock to destruction for the Earth to have 24 more hours, before it blows up into millions of pieces. Tommy goes into a spaceship without the permission of his friends, and leaves after Morale. Domitraitor arrives demanding to know where Tommy is, and the rangers refuse to tell him so he wouldn't be in as much trouble with him and Morale. Tommy arrives at Morale's chamber, and states he is done for. Morale laughs, and holds his sword up for one last battle. The End of the Universe: Morale talks to Tommy about how he is his destiny. Tommy is unable to realize the truth, and questions Morale's logic. Morale states to Tommy even though he was sealed away, it doesn't mean he had access to humans. Tommy becomes suspicious, and tells Morale he's bluffing. Morale then states the words that made Tommy go berserk, Morale says "I destroyed your real father." Tommy yells and attacks Morale with everything he has. Meanwhile, the young rangers continue to battle a large invasion of monsters. Domitraitor fights the remaining Wild Knight rangers, and morphs also into his final form. He fights the rangers viciously, but is then struck down by Jason with the last of his power. Domitraitor lays in defeat, turns into his first form, and praises the time he had to serve his master, and before destruction says "I failed you, but you won't fail yourself," only to blow up into oblivion. Bazons invade, and the Rangers must battle them as Tommy works his power. Tommy battles Morale, only for him to see there is only one hour before the Earth is destroyed. Tommy stops for a second, and thinks deeply. Tommy becomes less enraged, and Morale questions him. Morale strikes Tommy down, only to see light appearing. The younger rangers and the Wild Knight rangers feel a loss of great value, but also feel a victory for this day and forever. Tommy states to Morale he failed himself, and Morale laughs asking what he's talking about. Tommy remembers all the good times he's had with his friends, and then says to Morale "Remember what happened to Zordon?". Morale becomes distraught, and feels his defeat as well. Zordon's spirit is felt in Morale and Tommy, and Morale falls to his doom after Tommy's wave, and his last words were "I was the all of this empire... Why couldn't it be good for once? Why?!", and blows up into smithereens. Tommy falls down with Morale, and the wave of goodness purifies Sledge, Poisandra, Fury, Wrench, Curio, Dayu, Deker, Prince Vekar, Levira, Badonna and Madame Odius while the Vivix, Moogers, X-Borgs, Loogies, Kudabots, Basherbots, Spikeballs, Spitfangs, Bruisers, Skullgators and Papyrox turn to dust, along with the remaining monsters and villains. Morale's voice can be heard one more time saying "It's over". Personality Morale carries an angered, resentful, but most of the time calm personality. He does not care for the lives of his rivals, or people. He is seemingly impressed by Domitraitor's work, but would still be careless for his actions. He is highly entertained by the Team Leaders' monsters, and is aroused by constant fighting. He does not consider the younger rangers a threat, but fears the worst from the Wild Knights from the beginning. He seemingly didn't trust Spikor, and didn't like Headron. He is impressed with Blue Fang's power, and hated Mavro and Majorus for their deliberate betrayal over evil. Overall, Morale would destroy anyone who knows of where he obtained his power over all villains, even his closest servants. He hides his power within his body, and is soulless to his need of more power, but requires it to stay in tact with the Earth. Forms Original * Height: 288 cm * Weight: 389 kg Morale is proved to be a fearsome and capable fighter in his original form. However, his ultimate form was proven to be extremely powerful. Powers and Abilities * Extreme Intelligence '- His intelligence is highly plausible and high. * '''Combat Skills '- He is capable of fighting his monsters strongly. He fought several monsters to seek if they're powerful enough to fight, although most of it was not on screen. * 'Power Blasts '- He can blast large beams of darkness that can immediately destroy monsters. * 'Regenerative Lifeforce '- He can regenerate during battle, and after, to heal himself physically. * 'Hand Electricity '- He can electrocute enemies with a large amount of pure power, which can badly damage his victims' body systems. * 'Dimension Administration '- He can travel dimensions on his own, or send others to other dimensions, but only with a certain amount of power. * 'Cell Breakup '- He can breakup his DNA and Cells into billions of pieces to avoid injury, but can also scramble monsters' DNA and Cells, but not humans'. * 'Thunder Blast '- He can shoot thunder out of his chest, back, and legs. * 'Enhanced Strength '- He is extremely strong, he fought Zordon by himself, and also all the Wild Knight rangers at the same time. * 'Telepathic Powers '- He can use telepathy with other monsters, and humans. * 'Hardened Armor - '''His armor defects blasts, and sometimes long swords. ' ''' '''Arsenal * Hand Swords '- He can turn his arms into long swords. * '''Magic Dagger '- He rarely wields a magic dagger that can do serious amounts of magical damage. '''Weaknesses * The Last Prism '- The Last Prism is a weapon used by Zordon that heavily damaged him, it was destroyed after Zordon was defeated. * '''Djinn Bow Ship Lower Power '- Lack of power in the Djinn Bow Ship prevents him from using large amounts of power. * 'Earth Rejection '- When he becomes extremely angry, the Earth's power cannot provide his power, weakening him slightly. * 'Telepathic Walls '- Walls in the way of telepathy can lower his power a slight bit. 'Appearances: '''All his appearances in Wild Knights Ultimate * Height: 222 cm * Weight: 200 kg After transforming into his ultimate form after power surges, Morale turned into a brutal, more cruel, and more heartless. Purple dust follows him in smaller spaces, and he tends to wander more. '''Power and Abilities ' * 'Flight '- He was shown to be able to fly further on. * 'Combat Skills '- He is capable of fighting his monsters strongly. He fought several monsters to seek if they're powerful enough to fight, although most of it was not on screen. It was not known if he fought monsters in this form. * 'Power Blasts '- He can blast large beams of darkness that can immediately destroy monsters. * 'Regenerative Lifeforce '- He can regenerate during battle, and after, to heal himself physically. * 'Hand Electricity '- He can electrocute enemies with a large amount of pure power, which can badly damage his victims' body systems. * 'Dimension Administration '- He can travel dimensions on his own, or send others to other dimensions, but only with a certain amount of power. * 'Thunder Blast '- He can shoot thunder out of his chest, back, and legs. * 'Enhanced Strength '- He is extremely strong, he fought Zordon by himself, and also all the Wild Knight rangers at the same time. In this form, he is more powerful than all of his minions combined. * 'Hardened Armor - '''His armor defects blasts, and sometimes long swords. ' ' * '''Human Poison '- He can appoint poison upon hundreds of humans, but was not shown during the show. '''Arsenal * Hand Swords '- He can turn his arms into long swords, and when so, large blasts of energy are extinguished. * '''Massive Blade '- He once wielded a large katana, very thin and sharp. '''Weaknesses * Enlarged Amounts of Power '''- While his other weakness from his original form have disappeared, he can be badly weakened by higher amounts of power in one attack. '''Appearances Episodes 79 and 80 Notes * His name "Morale" is an English name for "the confidence, enthusiasm, and discipline of a person or group at a particular time." * His Japanese counterpart appears in present for most episodes, but in his American counterpart he appeared in a flashback in the first episode, and appeared for the first time in the present about sixty episodes in the season. * He is one of the first villains born, Sledge, Lord Arcanon, Galvanax, Madame Odius, and many others lived since 65 million years ago, while Morale was born over 500 million years ago. * His defeat is similar to the destruction of Transcendenterfly God Deboth in the Japanese Super Sentai Zyuden Sentai Kyrouger. * His Japanese version doesn't wield a massive blade or magic dagger. * Headron is not the suspicious character, he is switched with Spikor, while their counterparts' motives are swapped. Morale finds it that Headron is more trustworthy, while Spikor is extremely suspicious. * He is considered the most powerful villain in Power Rangers history, being that he can withstand even the power of the original rangers (with the spirit power of Mighty Morphin, Zeo, Turbo, and Dino Thunder Power), and the powers of Super Samurai, Super Megaforce, Dino Super Charge, and Ninja Super Steel at once, and in either of his forms. In his Ultimate form, Tommy even said that he may be unbeatable. Even though he was killed in the end, he was able to last an incredible amount of time, even against Zordon and Gosei's power overall. Appearances 1. Wild Knights (flashback) 20. Spikor's Revenge (voice only) 64. Rise of the Emperor 65. Flat Defeat 66 Undefeated Champion 67. Chaos Reigns Wildly 68. Stranger Ranger Danger 69. Hot Date 70. The Problem of Essence 71. Holy Cow! 72. The Ultimate Battle Begins 73. Over the Rainbow 74. Intermediate Shot 75. The Timehole 76. The Takeover 77. Extinction of Humanity 78. Ultimate Showdown 79. Destruction of Earth 80. The End of the Universe (Death) Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Highest Command Villains Category:Lion Network